


search and rescue

by tobedecided



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobedecided/pseuds/tobedecided
Summary: When they arrive at ground zero, it's already too late.





	search and rescue

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after IM3...i'd like to imagine a world where tony still needs the reactor but that's beside the point lol.  
> (trying something ~different~ here. written for the prompt “Take Off The Suit" from the 500 member Steve/Tony Discord event.)

When they arrive at ground zero, it's already too late.

By design, the quality of the suit’s audio is remarkable. Sometimes it works a little too well, enabling him to hear each cry, each heart-wrenching scream from the injured—the sounds that seem louder than the sirens. He flinches when an ambulance door is slammed shut just a few feet away. In these situations, he’s grateful for the luxury of hiding behind the faceplate.

Tony spots Steve on the ground right outside of the epicenter. He’s knelt down next to a medic who’s hard at work on one of the survivors, a young girl probably not much older than Harley. The blood pooling underneath her legs tells him she’s critical.

"I'd say it's about time to get out of here, don't you think?" He hears Steve say to the injured girl.

"You're taking me to the hospital?"

Steve shakes his head. Ambulances were receiving patients faster than they could be replaced. "I’m staying behind to help the others. But don't worry, you'll be in good hands with Iron Man."

"That's okay. Iron Man is my favorite." Her eyes go wide, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. You're all great, really."

"No need to apologize. He's my favorite, too." Steve waves him over, but Tony’s already flying toward them. They don’t exchange words, there isn’t a need. Steve simply lays her across the outstretched arms of the suit with care.

“Hi.” Her tired eyes stare up at the faceplate. “Can you hear me?” she asks.

“Loud and clear,” Tony says through the suit’s mic. “Are you ready for your first-class flight? This seat is exclusive for Avengers and their friends.”

She beams at him.

Tony ignites the boosters and sets course for the closest trauma center in Midtown. He flies low enough to avoid issues with the wind chill, swiftly navigating in-between buildings. He tries his best to make it a smooth journey, even after she stops breathing.

He's not quite sure how long it'll take to clean off all the blood.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, his voice low and soft. It’s later now and they’re alone on the rooftop of the Tower. The city lights mask the stars above them. “I hoped today would end differently.”

Tony blinks away the burn of fresh tears. He feels weak. They’ve both seen such horrors and yet it never gets any easier.

“Tony.” Steve brings up a gentle hand against the side of the faceplate. “Take off the suit.”

Tony’s laugh is sad and distorted. The others might find a sense of relief in removing their uniforms, but he can never truly remove his armor. He’s Iron Man, after all.

“Neither of us needs to be alone tonight,” Steve says finally.

Tony curses at himself for being so selfish, for not seeing the hardened look on Steve’s face, the look that screams he’s hurting, too.

Steve reaches out a hand, gesturing for Tony to follow.

The suit comes off in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
